fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SNPC01
The Legendary Guardian of Nature! Cure Lightning Strikes In! (伝説の自然保護者!キュアライトニング を治す!, Densestu no shizen hogo-sha! Kyua Raitoningu o naosu!) is the first episode of Sweet Nature Precure! Synopsis Kato Sora starts out as a normal teenage girl. One day while trying to do homework in the park, she hears a strange rustling noise in the tree nearby. Out come 2 fairies named Skyla and Cookie. They have run away from their kingdom which is now in ruins with one key leftover. However, a strange man is also interested in the key... Can Sora manage to protect her new friends? And how will she do it? Just when she is about to admit defeat, a strange light appears and then she becomes the Precure, Cure Lightning! Summary The episode starts with Sora at soccer practice after school. She runs down the field with her teammates and scores a goal. As she celebrates her goal, a girl with long auburn hair is seen watching from afar. The next day in class, Sora and the girl bump into each other walking in the halls. Sora apologizes while the other girl shyly runs off to class. During class, Sora accidentally falls asleep and gets in trouble with the teacher. To make up for her nap, she gets an extra page of homework to do. Because she isn’t the best at school, Sora gets upset about it. The girl however, is revealed to be Emiri and she shyly looks over at Sora and smiles. After school, Sora heads to the park for some fresh air and to try and get a start on her homework. She is having trouble focusing after seeing some little kids play soccer and playing with them. She then gets completely distracted once a group of high school boys walk by talking and laughing. She then happens to notice Emiri sitting and doing her homework so Sora decides to ask her for help. She goes over there to ask but hears a sound in the bushes. She looks up at a tree with rustling branches and to her surprise, two fairies come out and land on the ground. Sora is immediately confused and shocked but panics even more once they start talking to her. The fairies introduce themselves as Skyla and Cookie who are on the run from a mysterious man who wants a key. Then, a young man appears asking for a key. Skyla and Cookie panic while Sora tells him to go away, causing the man to change into his true form: Branch. Branch creates a monster from some nearby garbage and a fallen tree branch called a Kuzukonchū. It starts destroying areas of the park which worries Sora since there were other people at the park, including her own classmate. Sora gets angry at Branch for trying to destroy the park when a light appears causing her to jump back. Skyla changes into a commune device and tells Sora that she can save the park if she transforms. Sora goes ahead and transforms into the Precure, Cure Lightning! Lightning is confused by what is happening but goes ahead and starts fighting the Kuzukonchū learning she has super speed and strong punches as a Precure. She then performs Lightning Strike which defeats the Kuzukonchū and the park resets to normal. Branch is angered (and shocked) by his defeat and leaves immediately. Lightning makes sure everyone in the park is safe before detransforming back to Sora. Sora begs Skyla and Cookie to tell her what happened but refuse to because Sora needs a partner first. Sora begins to wonder who her partner could be and thinks of different girls in her class... but then she only thinks of one specific girl and claims she will find her partner to know more about Precure. Characters Cures * Kato Sora/Cure Lightning Mascots *Skyla *Cookie Villains *Branch *Kuzukonchū Other Characters *Tomoe Emiri Major Events *Sora becomes Cure Lightning for the first time. *Emiri watches Cure Lightning in secret, discovering the Precure. *Cure Lightning uses Lightning Strike for the first time. Trivia *Cure Ginger was also going to appear for the first time in this episode. However, that idea was scrapped. Category:Sweet Nature Precure! Category:Sweet Nature Precure! Episodes Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningEpisodes Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'